When it hits the Fan
by nairiefairie
Summary: Summary: When the call came through Dean only had five minutes left of his shift. The last thing he was expected was to end up in hostage situation. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When the call came through Dean only had five minutes left of his shift. The last thing he was expected was to end up in hostage situation. AU.

 **One**

The radio crackled.

Silently Dean pleaded with Garth not to take the call.

"Shooting on Norris Street."

They only had five minutes left on their shift. Dean swore under his breath. Garth liked to play superheros.

As annoying as he was, the man had a heart of gold. Truly Dean couldn't of asked for a better partner but that didn't make it any easier.

"This is 666 we'll take it. E.T.A under five."

"Fuck." Dean cursed the second the radio went dead.

"Chin up buddy. We are about to save lives." Garth's grin was infectious. Dean rolled his eyes laughing. He was so tired he was practically delirious but what the hell. It wasn't like he had someone waiting at home.

"Balls."

Dean couldn't help but agree as they rounded the corner into Norris Street..

Dean looked at the wide spread of cop cars surrounding the over turned vehicle. The firemen were finishing hosing down the engine where it had obviously been on fire. The scene looked like something out of a movie. Shaking his head Dean cleared his mind to the task at hand.

"Come on. Lets see where they need us."

Dean climbed out of the ambulance taking his pack with him. It was easy to spot the man in charge. Robert Singer was yelling insulting instructions to his men trying to get them to clear the public back. It was a busy area and people's curiosity often made their work ten times harder. They didn't want to help. They just came for the live action show.

Dean pushed his way to the boss with Garth trailing behind. The man was a legend. Garth was in awe of him. He had even been stealing his sayings. It was embarrassing. Most of the time Dean gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it.

"Hey Bobby." Dean shook his hand. They had run into each other too many times to count.

"Hey kiddo. We shot the driver. He's over there. Just be careful the passengers are M.I.A. They jumped out while it was still moving and went missing in the crowd. Fucking armatures. Can't get anything right, ijdits." Suddenly Bobby stopped something caught his eye. He turned, instantly dismissing the ambulance officers. "Rufus put that fucking down, it's a bloody crime scene!" Dean glanced over to the black man who was clearly as old as Bobby dropping a bag of jewels all over the pavement. They scattered like skittles.

Dean snorted back a laugh as the two men started a shouting match.

"Let's go save lives." Dean nudged Garth getting his attention back to the job. They jogged over to the fallen man. Benny, one of the fire fighters was leaning over him with a cloth over his face.

"I didn't know what to do. We thought he was dead until we pulled him out. Then we realised the bastard was still breathing." Benny pulled back the cloth reveal a bullet wound to the head.

"Awesome." Dean's sarcasm gained a look from Garth that only a mother could match.

The facts were simple. The chances of this man pulling through were slim at best. Most likely he die in transit and that meant a whole lot of paperwork and worse still the chances of get home before dawn were dwindling by the second.

He sighed pushing on.

"Let's stabilize him and get moving."

They work silently as a team. They didn't need words. They knew exactly how this flowed. They were almost one person when they worked. Which seemed strange to everyone else because the second they spoke it was clear they rolled on different wave lengths.

The patient was as good as he was going to get. They lifted him off the ground onto a gurney. It was technically Garth turn to ride with the injured man but Dean could tell his partner wasn't so keen to deal with a criminal.

"I've got this one. It's been awhile since we've had something this freakish." He tapped Garth on the back reassuringly. Garth let out a breath he had been holding and nodded. He headed around to the drivers side. Dean pushed the man around the back and loaded him in.

"Ah Dean?" Garth voice was alarming high pinched. "I think we have a problem."

Dean stopped dead as the cold steel grazed the back of his neck.

"Get in. try anything smart and you're paint splatter."

Dean flinched at the words hissed in his ear.

Looking up Dean could see through the window opening ahead there was another gun pointed at his partner. His eyes flicked closed for a second while he took a deep breath. That's all the panic he would allow himself. His eyes flicked open and he squared his shoulders. He climb in after his patient and the gunman followed him in. He had a job do. Despite the situation they were currently in, it was Dean's job to save people. Even the scum.

"My boss dies and so do you."

"Sure no pressure, it's just a little bullet to the brain. I'll just put a bandaid on it and you can be on your way." Dean snapped.

"Not helping Dean." Garth hissed from the front seat.

"Drive!" The figure in the front was a female. Dean couldn't see her from here but the voice gave it away.

"We aren't going to the hospital." The man with the gun growled.

"Look if you want you're boss to live we have too. There are very few surgeons who can do this operations. There are no guarantees with brain trauma."

The two men glared across the unconscious body.

"Alastair we can't let him die." The woman insisted.

"And how are we going to get him out of the hospital Ruby? He'd be better off dead then in jail."

"There's a helicopter on the roof." Garth pointed out helpful.

"Dude!" Dean cursed. They weren't meant to be helping them. It was too late. Dean could see a plan formulating in the criminals mind. His smile sent a shudder running down Dean's spin.

"Saint Michael's it is."

An. I am not sure how this is going to go. I have never written for supernatural but right now I am a little obsessed, hopefully you all like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

An. Hello all. I have been getting a few questions regarding certain characters. I plan to try to get my favourites in, probably yours too. :) I am not sure where just yet... guess we'll see. enjoy R&R

Two

"This is how this is going to work. We're going to walk right in there and you're going to do what you are told." He swung the gun towards the back of Garth's head. "You signal or try to do anything to alert anyone you are both dead." Alastair hissed at Dean. "If this doesn't go according to plan I am going to let you watch your buddy here die first. You won't believe the kind of pain I can inflict."

Dean slow nodded. He had no doubt this man was serious. Maybe Dean would have risked his own neck but not Garth. He was barely a man. In Dean's eye Garth was another little brother.

"When we enter we are love ones, got it?" Dean's jaw stiffen but he agreed. "You are both going to walk us in and we are going to get the doctor and we are going to fix the boss. If he dies, or if we are comprised we'll got out in a blaze of glory. We'll start with you."

As the ambulance pulled up into the station Dean cringed. It was the last two interns he wanted to see. Of all the people it had to be them pair. Why couldn't it have been someone with a level head, like Hannah?

Kevin smiled up at Dean as he opened the doors.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Kev. I am going to follow through with this one."

Kevin nodded respectfully to the gunman who's weapon was concealed beneath a dark coat.

"Sure thing Dean. What have we got?"

"Gun shot wound to the head."

"Whoa." Dean could tell Kevin was itching to get a look but it was covered by Dean's temporary bandage. Charlie bounded over with her clip board ready for the details.

"I am going to take this one through personally Charlie. He needs this operated on now. Who's the surgeon on emergency tonight?" She frowned heavily. She knew it wasn't protocol. Charlie was smarter then she looked. She rang rings around Dean in the brains department. In a few short years he could see her running this joint but for now his age was probably the only thing that kept her from questioning him. Questions were the last thing he needed with the two criminals standing by his sides.

"The new guy is still finishing with a hit and run. That leaves you with your favourite Dr Novak."

Dean swore. What had he done to deserve this? Hadn't he had a shitty enough run in life already? If he was going to die couldn't it be in peace?

"Go and fetch him. We'll prep the patient." Dean grabbed Charlie's sleave holding onto her for a second. "Don't mention it's me."

She laugh and flittered off.

"What was all that?"

"Doc and I don't see eye to eye." Dean shrugged. With a sigh he rolled the bed down the white hall and into the theatre. The whole group followed him in.

"I am sorry guys. You're not allow to be in here. Doctors only. You need to stay in the waiting room." Kevin put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

Alastair pulled out his gun and with one single shot Kevin was dead on the floor. Dean unconsciously ducked. The noise pinging of the steel enhancing it. Dean's knees were tight against his chest. He looked to his left. Anywhere but at the intern. It didn't help though, the crimson fanning out was inching it's way into his vision.

He looked to Garth who was white as a sheet. Strange how blood, life and death hanging in the balance really didn't haze either paramedic but the second they knew the victim it was different. How that drop of blood made his stomach clench and turn.

The door flung open with a bang.

"Let's get this show on the road. I have a hot date with a Goddess on the eighth.." The Doctors words trailed off. The lollipop he'd stolen from the nurses station which was meant to placid kids fell from his lips.

"Well this wasn't the pickle I was expecting."

Dean tried to signal Charlie to stop but she followed the doctor in.

The gun was pointed directly at Dr Gabriel Novak. He was surprisingly calm given the circumstances. He looked around the room assessing what he was in for.

He let out a frustrated sound at the sight of Dean still crouched down by the bed.

"What are you doing here Winchester? Run along and destroy someone else life."

Apparently he was still holding a grudge.

Shakily Dean stood not looking down.

"I am here against my will too. Trust me, I never want to see you again either."

"We had a deal, I stay inside the hospital and you stay out side like the dog you are."

"Guys. Maybe save your boy drama for later." Garth pointed out.

Alastair was looking pissed. He used his gun to wave in Gabe.

Gabriel sighed looking at his dropped treat. "Don't you just hate that?" He shrugged pulling another out of his pocket to suck on.

Charlie piped up from the corner. "You shouldn't be eating that. You'll contaminate the room."

"Dean-o here, it can't get much more contaminated."

Gabriel moved over to check the patient out. He baulked for just a second. It was just long enough for Dean to catch. Dean knew Gabriel better then most. They had shared a dorm in medical school. If there was one thing Dean knew, it was when Gabriel was uneasy. Not a lot could rattle the man. Dean tried not to worry about what that meant. He didn't dare let himself think about if the man on the table died. He shuddered. If this was his last day on earth, it had been pretty shitty.

"Ok I need assistances. Get me some theatre nurses."

Alastair laughed. He grabbed Garth and Charlie by a shoulder each shoving them forward. "There you go sunshine."

Gabe looked like he was ready to explode. Dean grabbed his arm trying to stop his ex-best friend but it was useless.

"You got to be kidding me. The girl only in her first year and that ones shaking so bad, I need to give him a sedative. If there is any chance he'll survive I need professionals. I can't work like this."

Alastair grabbed Gabriel's hand. He slammed it onto the table. With the butt of his gun he smashed it down on the Doctors fingers. There was a crunch as bones snapped.

He screamed pulling his hand protectively to his chest. He slide to the floor a dry sob passing from his lips.

Alastair pulled Charlie back to his chest holding her in place. "You're going to fetch me the other surgeon. You're going to go directly to him, no detours or pit-stops. Do not pass go."

Ruby who had been guarding the door stepped aside to let her out.

"No! Please Charlie. Don't. I can do it. Please just leave him out of it." Gabriel had taken the hit like a man but the anguish of his request made Dean squirm. The other doctor meant more to him then his own life. that much was clear.

Alastair smiled.

"You have three minutes. Go."

Charlie barrelled through the door, her red hair flying around like a whirl wind. She almost tripped over Jo who was filling out a report at the nurses station. She yelled out an apology and ploughed down the hall to the Surgeons office.

She was panting hard as she reached the Doctor. "Gabriel needs you to assist him now. There is a problem in surgery."

Castiel ran his finger through his unruly hair. He was drained. The hit and run victim had been touch and go for awhile there. He frowned processing. Gabriel wanted help? His brother was far to arrogant to ask for help.

Something was wrong.

Castiel wrote a few words on his note pad.

"Lead the way."

They moved down the hall, they reach Jo. Castiel stopped to inform her he had left instruction on his desk for his patient that need attention within the next ten minutes.

He followed the redhead, hoping to god the girl did what he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

An. hope your all enjoying. let me know what you think :)

Three

"Ruby make yourself useful and call Meg. We may need back up."

Alastair snapped.

Ruby rolled her eyes and got out her phone. Meg Masters was not her favourite person in the world. She was competition for a place higher up the food chain. Meg was a few steps ahead of her already but hopefully not for much longer. She hit called and began give out instructions to the woman in charge of a close by unit.

Alastair paced. The small room was constrictive. machines along with the bed took up most of the space. There was barely room to breath. The white wall and the smell of bleach were getting to him. Everything since that damn robbery had gone wrong. It was meant to be a simple heist. It wasn't even his usual gig. Normally the boss and Alastair steered clear off the dirty work. So when their boss insisted he join this particular mission Alastair knew something was up. There was something special in one of those cases. Alastair just didn't know which one or more importantly what. If it was worth risking all of their lives then it had to have significant value. whatever it was, it would be his.

...

It had been almost three minutes when the door swung open.

They all froze as Charlie stumbled in followed by the Doctor. Dean blinked staring at the man. His dark hair was in disarray and his eyes were a shocking shade of blue. The kind of shade Dean had trouble looking away from.

Castiel cocked his head to the side focusing on Gabriel.

"What are you doing on the floor?" His voice rumbled deep.

"Cassie I am so sorry."

It was then that the man's eyes widened to the rest of the room. Dean was stunned how quickly the man went from normal to military robotic. His shoulders squared and his face a blank a sheet of paper. His eye darts to the woman and man with the gun, then across to Kevin body on the floor. He barely spared a glance at Garth eyes sliding back to the gun. Next his gaze moved on Dean's. For a long moment neither eyes moved, they didn't even blink. If it wasn't for a moan from Gabriel they could have stood there all day.

Cas took a step towards Gabriel but Ruby grabbed him by the white coat yanking him back.

"Fix him." Alastair moved across the room to stand in front of Castiel. "Now!"

Cas didn't seemed scared, merely confused.

"What?"

"Cassie lets not test the man patience." Gabriel implored him. "He seems to have a thing for fingers." He showed his brother his hand briefly.

His career was quite possible over. Even across the room Cas could tell the were multiple breaks. A surgeon was nothing without his hands. Castiel almost cried for him.

"I will fix Gabriel first."

"I don't think you get how this little game works." Alastair hissed. His gun lifted and Garth the hero, he stepped in between them.

"Look Castiel here can work on your boss man. I could set Gabriel hand. I can do in the corner out of the way. Please. If Castiel needs instructions Gabriel can over see but if he is in to much pain he's useless. It's a win, win really."

Dean was kind of surprised how well Garth had played it.

"Or maybe I'll get myself another surgeon." His fingers slide around the trigger.

"There's no more on tonight. If I call anyone in they're going to ask questions." Charlie piped up. "I mean sir, I mean.." She trailed off ducking her head.

"Well I need assistant." The room went deadly silent.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, guiding his brothers attention back to him. "Dean will help. He was almost a surgeon. He only drop out four months out of finishing. Even if he's a little rusty I am sure as a paramedic he'd have some skills."

Gabe couldn't help but be a little bit condescending and Dean couldn't help but want to punch his lights out.

It was just like old times.

There was a pregnant pause as Castiel surveyed Dean. His eyes travelled up and down his body trying to see an answer etched into his skin. Dean had never felt more exposed in his life. Trying to break the tension he blurted out the first thing that came to him. "You know Cas, last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid."

Nobody laughed. It was probably even more awkward then before.

Castiel moved over to the patient. He pulled the bandage off stepping closer to have a look at the man. His eyes widened before darting across to Gabriel.

"Gabe." His deep gravely voice was nothing more then a whisper.

"I know." Gabriel clenched his jaw together tight. "Just hold it together little brother."

...

Meanwhile Jo finally decided to go see what the stick-up-his-arse quack wanted her to do.

She strolled into his office and planted herself into his chair. She swung around a few times just for the hell of it. Looking at his anally clean desk she was tempted to trash the office. Gabriel kept promising her once she got to know him she'd realise how awesome he truly was. Jo imagined all big brother thought that about their little siblings. So far the man may as well come from the moon. She sighed. For Gabriel she'd give him a chance.

She picked up the note pad reading the message. Her eyes widened. She picked up the phone and dialled a number she knew like the back of her hand.

"What?" A gruff grunt came through the speaker.

"Hey Bobby. It's just me. You know your step-daughter."

"Who?" Bobby teased playfully.

" Funny. I umm. Well it might be nothing but I got this strange message."

"I'll be there in ten."

...


	4. Chapter 4

An. I have just realised I know nothing about the medical process. I suppose I could have googled it but that sounds an awful lot like hard work. So bare with me, I am going to skim over that part as much as possible. It's not like it's important (just half the story no bigge.) epp! Sorry.

Four

Dean stood next to Castiel as he assessed the damage.

"I think it's not as bad as it looks." Castiel didn't exactly inspire confidence to the crowd. "As far as I can tell the bullet is merely imbedded in the skull. As long as it hasn't penetrated through to the brain I should be able to fix the damage."

"But there is so much blood." Ruby cringed and looked away. She was squeamish which surprised Dean. He had pegged her for a bigger badass. She pulled out her phone, texting one handed. If Dean was standing closer he could have snatched the gun she held loosely in the other. Alastair reprimanded her and she flicked him an annoyed scowl. She shoved her phone angrily at him.

Slowly he smiled reading the message. He hand it back casually. The whole exchange was so civil it sent ice down Dean's spin. This was normal for these people.

"Head wounds bleed a lot." Castiel through off facts like he was reading them out of the text book. Cas kept carrying on as if nothing had changed. It was like he was off in his own world.

He was oddly formal which seemed strange given that Gabe was his brother. "Do I have spare blood to work with?" He looked at them doubtful. He seemed less then impressed with this whole debacle.

"Yes we prepped while we waited for Gabriel."

Cas nodded turning back to the injured man. He started making note on what he needed.

"The swelling may be an issue but perhaps I'll deal with the chunk of metal first." He seemed to forget that the rest of the room was there muttering away to himself. He was completely focused on the task at hand.

"I'll have to use a metal plate. No time for the proper work required. Primitive. I may as well be in a war zone."

Gabriel snorted catching his brothers complaints.

Dean frowned watching skilled hands working loose the bullet. He stood by Cas's side handing him each piece of equipment as he demanded it. Dean was enchanted. Part of him craved this. He knew the process. He had been so close to becoming a surgeon, if only he hadn't been caught.

Gabe was still angry but Dean didn't regret his choices. Not once.

Very few people knew the truth behind his career change. When he announce his choice it shocked them all. Dean suspected they thought he was having some sort of mental breakdown. That the pressure had got to him and he was taking the easy way out. It felt like it at the time. It wasn't until he was fully in the role of paramedic that he found his grove.

He had taken to paramedics in a way that surprised everyone. Even Dean wonder if he could handle such a demotion but the ambulance service was a hole lot more.

The fast paces action and the freedom of being on the road suited Dean. He did all he could and past on the patients. That was it. There were no questions. No struggling recoveries. Most of the time he had no idea if they lived or died. Dean preferred to think he did his best. That Garth and him had saved them. He didn't want to know any different. It took awhile to learn to leave it at the hospital door. He never asked anymore.

He watch Cas move like fluid. He was as skilled as Gabriel. It was like watching and artist working on his craft. Dean wash more blood away allowing Cas to see the area he was working on clearer. It was painful and fiddly. Dean was glad he wasn't the one under all the pressure. He wasn't entirely sure Castiel understood that if this patient flat-lined they were equally as toast. Perhaps it was best if the man was left in the dark. Gabriel's whinnying from the corner had the Doctor pause a few times. Dean figured if he just talked it would drown out Cas's brothers pain. They really couldn't afford distractions. Nothing was more distracting then family.

"So Cas why a Doctor? Wanna take after you're big Brother." Dean teased.

Blue eyes meet green. He mauled it over for a moment seriously.

"I am not like Gabriel. I didn't do it for the prestige and the money or the women."

"What then?" Dean smiled.

Just the corner of Cas's lips quirked up.

"I like to play God."

…...

Bobby entered the hospital and when straight to Jo's floor. She was waiting at the nurses station for him.

"What up kiddo?"

She was pale, he noted. She handed the message to the cop.

 _Gabriel doesn't ask for help. Something is wrong. Get help._

"That's it?" He frowned.

"Castiel is Gabe brother. If anyone knows him it Cas." Jo nervous shuffled forms on the counter.

"I don't know Jo."

"They are in theatre three. There are no records. No one has marked down the name of the patient under the knife. There are no files regarding what the surgery even is."

"Maybe they were in a rush. Maybe it's critical."

"They haven't call up a single theatre nurse. that's like you going to a crime scene without a partner."

Bobby shrugged scratching his bread. " It happens."

"The two interns monitoring the emergency room are missing and there's an abandoned ambulance in the load dock."

Bobby eyes closed for a second. Surely it couldn't be his gun shot criminal. Dean and Garth had left the scene over an hour ago. The more the thought about it the timing the more convinced he was it had to be his thief.

"Balls." He cursed.

Without another word he headed down to check out theatre three. Just outside the room was a larger group of people. Most of them were wielding guns.

He silently ducked into the nearest doorway hiding behind a curtain. He prayed to whatever God there might be out there that they wouldn't notice his shadowy shape through the thin layer of materiel.

The door to the theatre open and a thin woman exited. She moved over to the cherub face girl. Bobby couldn't hear what was being said but it was clear the two weren't on good terms. The original woman re-entered the room leaving the other woman to issue out orders.

This didn't look good.

In fact this was looking too organized. Bobby knew these people weren't going to be easy to break through. As much as Bobby hated to say it, they need help. He have to call in the big guns the damn FBI.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Sam glared across his desk at his partner. It didn't seem to deter the man.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Sam tugged at his tie. It was hotly tight and itchy. I swore to himself it had nothing to do with his rising temperature brought on by his annoying partner. Not at all. He shoved the mountainous pile of papers to the left trying to gain some clear space in their cramped office.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

With a glare Sam lean back in his chair. He strained to open the window without getting up. With hard push it budged up a crack. His attempt to get some air in the stuffy room was in vain. The only thing he achieved was the pile of paperwork he had just moved blowing all over both their desks and on the floor. He received a raised eyebrow for his efforts which he ignored. Angrily he grabbed the white sheets off the floor slamming them back onto the desk.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

"If you don't stop that I am going to shove that pen somewhere uncomfortable."

The man across from him quirked up his eyebrow.

"Is that a promise Moose?"

Sam was on his feet ready to attack the older man when their boss came in.

Ellen frowned looking between the two.

"I have a case for you two."

"Do go on." Crowley waved her on like the queen.

"This one sounds like a real doozy. I got a call from Bobby. There was a robbery of major artefacts from the museum and dozens of other locations were hit."

"It was on the news earlier. Ended in a car crash on Norris street, with the drive shot dead." Sam recalled.

By the look on Ellen's face it wasn't the whole story.

"The driver was alive he was transfer to the Hospital. My daughter Jo got a strange note and called Bobby. He found there were a few abnormalities on arrival. He just called me reporting there is about twenty armed men spreading out through the hospital. They seemed to be protecting a theatre which means whoever Rufus shot is important."

"Well lets just send in a team."

"Can't yet, it sounds like there may be a hostages. There are missing interns, doctors and possibly the ambulance crew." Ellen stressed the point.

Sam paled.

"Which hospital?"

"Saint Michaels. "

He scrambled through his desk draw finding his phone. He ignored the other two and hit Dean's name.

It took far to many rings for Dean to finally answer. He always took Sam's calls within the first two rings. Sam couldn't help but feel anxious. He put it on speaker and hushed Crowley.

"Hey Sammy."

"Dean where are you?"

"At the pub. I am here with Garth, Charlie and the Novak brothers. Tell Crowley his favourite song Funky Town was just on. He should have been here man."

"Alright Dean. I'll let you go, have fun and be safe. I'll see you soon man."

" Love you bro."

"I love you too Dean."

The beep signalled the end of the call.

"Dean's in trouble."

"What?" Ellen crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How do you get idea from that phone call."

"When I was going to join the FBI Dean made me these secret code words. Kind of like a fail safe. It was stupid and he was drunk but I still remember them. Funky Town means he has a gun pointed at his head."

" That's quite smart Sam." Ellen tapped his shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh look you've made Moose blush." Crowley teased.

"Shut up." He snapped. "Dean's a paramedic. He works out of St Michael's. If he is in the same room as Gabriel Novak then the shit has hit the fan. I think he just gave us the names of the hostages." He tugged at his impossibly long hair. Trying to calm down.

"I know how you feel Sam. I have loved ones in there too."

" I hope they don't kill him. I like Dean. He buys me fruity drinks with little umbrellas." Crowley wiped a pretend tear from his eye interrupting them.

Sam scowled and hurled his stapler at him. He dodge it with ease smiling up at the giant.

"Really Moose? Three are we?"

Sam could read just the tiniest hint of concern in his partners eyes. The man knew how to hold a poker face. The truth was Crowley did like Dean, probably more then Sam.

He had introduce Dean to his partner over drinks. They had surprisingly hit it off. Excluding Booby Singer, Dean didn't normally like authority figures much. Mind you Crowley wasn't your typical FBI agent. Somehow the odd pair gelled. Sam wasn't sure he liked it.

They exited their office door into the fray. The central area of the FBI was a sugar bowl full of ants. They all seemed in a rush out here. All trying to prove their worth to up grade into a better position. Sam remembered what that was like. The stress of imperfection. The nerves of failure hanging on like a noose around his neck. It was like a never ending cycle of torture.

"I am just going to see Frank for a moment."

"Don't scare him Crowley." Sam warned.

"Me? Never."

Frank was one of the best computer tech's in the FBI. It was only his paranoia that kept holding him back. He trusted no one. Which is why Crowley's friendship with the man seemed odd.

Everything about Crowley was odd.

He was the only person alive who knew how to get under Sam's skin. Not even Dean bugged him this much.

"Moose are you going to stand around all day? Don't we have your damsel brother to save?"

Sam hadn't heard him come back. The little man was sneaky bastard. He was barely gone for a minute and yet he had that smug look on his face like he accomplished mission impossible. It made Sam question what exactly his partner had done to poor scatty Frank. If they had time Sam would have investigated but Dean was more important right now.

"Lead the way Hobbit."

Crowley's hands came to cross over his chest and he tapped his shiny black shoes down hard.

"That was a little uncalled for."

Sam shrugged not feeling the slightest bit guilty. He signalled Crowley to follow him before ducking out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

…...

An. Sorry this is out later then I intended. I have been binge watching season 10. I am still behind nobody tell me what happens! Anyway here's the next chapter. I am going to beg like a loser now and ask for a review. Come on people is it hard to go - it sucks? Or totally epic. Just sayin… p.s I don't think I wrote a disclaimer but if you are on this site you should know the drill, I do not own these characters. If I did why would I waste my time on here? I'd be rich with hex bags and goffer dust around me to keep the hounds at bay.

Six

It was oddly eerie pulling up at St Michaels. The normal hustle and bustle was minimal. Surprisingly there were no blockades, no cop cars or sirens. In the loading docks there was a steam of ambulances with nurses quietly ushering ill people out of the building and into the transport. It was so civilized.

"Sherriff Singer." Crowley couldn't even pretend to be polite. Sam couldn't help but feel awkward. This was their boss's Husband. The normal competition between the two agency seemed a little petty.

"It's just Bobby."

"So Bobby, I am Sam Winchester and this is my partner Crowley."

Crowley tipped his invisible hat before turning his eyes back to the towering building. Sam figure it was probably the standard ten floors that most of this side of the river stood at. There were strict codes with the height but most of the developers pushed it as far as they could. It was ugly like every standard hospital across the globe. It hadn't been up dated for the better part of a decade or more. Years on neglected had done nothing for the exterior of the building. Sam knew however the inside was bleached white in every sense of the word. He had to have stitches last year and the place was so clean he was practically choking on the fumes. The walls were crisp white and went along nicely with the sheets. It was fifty shades of insanity. Sam couldn't understand how Dean could stand it. Perhaps that's why he ditched his career for the ambulance service.

"Winchester? Your not related to Dean?"

Sam nodded. "He's my Brother."

"He's a good man." Bobby patted him on the back. Sam frowned wondering if Ellen had called him. He tried not to think about the worst case scenario. He had seen some pretty horrible things since joining the FBI and the last thing he wanted was to picture was his big Brother in the thick of it.

Sam cleared his throat trying to keep his head in the game. "What's happening in there?"

"We've got twenty plus lunatics running around the hospital with guns. I have got the nurses clearing out the bottom three floors as we speak. I am having the patients transferred over the river to the Royal General Hospital. I am trying not to alert the bad guys we are on to them. Most of them are on the fourth floor near the operating theatres guarding the gun-shot-crim. At the moment they are trying to blend in. They are still under the illusion they haven't been made."

"How long until they work it out?" Crowley spun around to look at the cop. "Do you really think they aren't going to notice three empty floors?" He snorted.

"I am protecting as many lives as I can." Bobby growled out through clenched teeth.

"Of course you are darling." Crowley stalked over to the doctors and nurses by the ambulances. Sam watched his partner pull out his badge. The little prick could be scary when he wanted to be. Curiously two white lab coats were handed to the man before he turned to Sam.

"Dr Moose and I have a patient to see." Crowley shoved a coat at Sam before pulling on his own. Sam proceeded to follow his lead. He looked down at himself frowning. The sleeves were two inches to short and the length was ridiculous on him. Hopefully no one would notice.

…...

Sam was edgy, unlike Crowley who didn't seem to have a care in the world. He strolled down the halls liked he owned the place. That was something Sam had to give to the man. He had a certain air of I am King shit and nobody can touch me. His confidence levels were sky high. It made him a little reckless and Sam was always trying to keep them out of the trouble his partners big fat mouth caused.

Crowley stopped at the elevator ahead of Sam. He tapped the up button his shoes unconsciously tapping in impatience.

"Crowley it's this way." Sam hissed trying to stop the shorter man. He pointed to the stairs. They only had one floor to go. Now was not the time to be doing anything stupid.

"I have things to do, people to see Samantha. I 'll be back in a jiffy."

"Crowley!" Sam snarled.

"Next time I'll get you a naught nurse outfit Moose. It will match that bitch face perfectly." Crowley winked. He turned and slipped into the elevator before Sam could stop him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Sam scowled.

Trust Crowley to piss off on him in the middle of a mission. A mission that had his brother life on the line. Sam was going to ask for a new partner after this, if he didn't murder him before hand.

…...

The girl criminal, Ruby was outside the door with Alastair. They were meeting with more men and women that had come to their aid. They were stuck in the room with no escape. Dean knew they only had a few minutes alone before they came back in. He felt so helpless. It wasn't something he was use too.

He was relying on Sam to get his hidden message. His stomach churned at the thought of him missing it. They had been pretty wasted when they had made up their code words. There was a chance his younger Brother was to drunk to remember. He took in a deep breath. It was Sam. He'd know. Dean tried to convince himself while hovering next to the operating table.

Castiel tied up the final stitch up on the patients forehead.

Dean couldn't help but be impressed. The man was talented. Not only did he manage to pull the surgery off without half the necessary steps but somehow he had kept the man alive. In turn he had kept them all alive. The problem now was there was no reason to keep them breathing now. They were all loose ends. Shoving his thoughts aside he smiled widely at the Doctor in admiration.

"That was awesome Cas."

"Yes it was successful. We won't know the full out come until he wakes up. There could be brain damage. We all just have to hope he is strong enough to pull through."

"Hear that Dean. No pulling the plug. The mans still alive." Gabriel snipped from his corner of the room.

Dean closed his eyes counting to ten.

He should have known Gabe wouldn't have kept his trap shut. Any time they were together he had to have a dig. Slowly he turned to look at the man. Normally Dean would walk away from this but he was trapped.

He didn't have to justify himself to Gabe but perhaps it was time they sorted this out.

As far as Dean was concerned he did the right thing and in his eyes, Gabriel was just being a prick. He was up on his high horse about something that had nothing to do with him.

The board had been understanding. He knew his action meant he would never become a surgeon. Dean was ok with that, he had made his peace with it. What surprised him was they were willing to give him a rare second chance. He would never work officially in the hospital walls again but they had pointed him in the direction of his current career path.

"What's going on?" Cas frowned.

"Gabe's pissed I helped a patient."

"You killed a fucking patient." He snarled.

"Tessa was my friend. She was dying, you knew she was terminal. It was assisted suicided at best. I saved her from suffering."

The door swung open and Alastair returned. He looked smug which didn't look good for the rest of them.

"How is he?" His gun pointed at Castiel.

The blued eyed man didn't even flinch.

"Breathing." He replied.

There was a long awkward pause that had Dean's nerves twitching. They all jumped at the sound of a ring tone.

"You need to turn that off. It interferers with the equipment." Cas's low voice grumbled. It was like he couldn't believe the audacity of these people. It was like they were desecrating a holy church.

"What do you want?" Alastair spat down the phone.

"What do you mean the fucking police are here? Why the hell am I only hearing about this now!"

The gun man listened looking less then impressed with the caller.

"This better not happen again you insubordinate little scum. The boss will have you licking the floors for this."

Strangely Dean thought the man meant it as a promise. Dean tried to process what he was hearing. The police or the F.B.I had a mole. There was no sign outside of the building that anything was going on. If he hadn't heard the phone call with his own ears he would have thought they were in this on their own.

Alastair hung up angrily.

He waved his gun in Castiel's face trying to startle the doctor. It seemed pointless the man was fearless or just stupid. Dean hadn't made up his mind just yet.

"Can we move him?"

"Only if he wakes. It's to risky. We don't know if he will survive yet."

"Well fucking wake him!"

Cas sighed. He unhooked a few tubes and then put in an I.V trying to push fluid through him to flush the drugs out of his system.

"It may take a few minutes."

Cas stood uncomfortable close to Dean. Dean tried not to flinch when Castiel's hand slide into his. It took Dean a second to realised the man wasn't trying to seek comfort but in fact handing him a needle with god knows what in it. He forced down a smile.

Doctor Novak had just handed him a weapon.

The table's were about to turn.


	7. Chapter 7

An. Thankyou The angel of darkness1 and Kathy for your lovely reviews!

Seven

"I want to check on my brother."

Cas wasn't going to take no for an answer. Even the bad guys could sense that. Alastair stepped aside for the blue eyed man.

"If he doesn't wake up just know I'll shoot your Brother first." Alastair spat but allowing Castiel to move across the room. Dean tried not to look as Castiel slipped down to check on his brother. It wasn't the only thing being slide over. Cas had managed to smuggle a needle to his brother.

Dean shuffled closer to the bad guys. He needed to be with reach if they were going to have any chance of stopping this.

Alastair spoke softly to Ruby. "Soon as he wakes we move. I have sent the troops home. We are down to a five man team. It's all the chopper can fit."

"Who's with us?"

"Meg, Uri and Raphael."

She nodded finding some comfort in the names.

A chocking sound filled the room and Castiel dashed across the room to the patient. Nimble finger removed the breathing tube as the man gasped for air.

Alastair grinned.

"Lets go."

…...

Sam frowned as he noticed the men with badly concealing guns were slipping out of the exits. He moved to the window to see if they were sent to guard the perimeter.

He watched as the disbursed into the city crowd without looking back.

Sam paled.

If they were just walking away, what did that mean for Dean?

Had the man they come to rescue died? The helicopter hadn't moved. He would have heard it. Without a second thought he dashed to the stairs. They were only a floor up. His legs burned as he took three steps at a time pushed harder. All his training went out the window. He didn't pause and he wasn't careful about his movements. He rounded the corner and swore.

The theatre door was wide open. Sam stopped dead and so did his heart. Slowly he moved forward his stomach dropping further with each step.

His gun facing forward he stepped into the room swinging in every direction. In seconds he assessed that the room had been abandoned. He cringed at the body lying sprawled on the floor. A young Korean possible Chinese man had been shot dead. Point blank range. Although Sam was pleased to see his Brother wasn't here, it didn't exactly make him feel any better. They had either killed or taken the other people in this room hostage. Considering the lack of corpses Sam was leaning toward the second options. The question was why?

The only reason for hostages was if they knew that the F.B.I were on to them. Somebody had to have told them. Sam blood ran cold. Crowley's disappearance was looking suspicious.

Sam ran over the names Dean had given him in his coded message. He leant down reading the man's name tag, Kevin. Dean hadn't mentioned him which meant he had already been dead or he had interrupted the criminals.

Sam quickly moved to the stairs flying up another flight or two. It was on the eighth floor he heard a scream.

…...

Dean tried to remember what Sam had told him about being boxed in and how to go about getting out. The problem was it wasn't only him in this. They hadn't had the opportunity to talk let alone come up with a plan. He had to hope the Novak brothers didn't do anything stupid.

Ideally Dean thought if they took them on a corner would be about their only chance.

Alastair and Meg were in the front pushing the bed. Ruby stood to their left and the two butch men behind them.

They needed to take out the guys behind them first, if not they be shot dead in seconds.

Unfortunately Gabriel and Castiel didn't have Dean's insight.

The brothers seemed have to come to their own understanding when the elevator came into view. As they closed in on the lift Meg ducked ahead a pace or two to hit the up button. It was the opening the Novak's had been hoping for.

Gabriel slammed his needle into Alastair throat. Charlie screamed.

Castiel took out Ruby and Dean had no choice but to slam his needle into Raphael. The three of them dropped like flies. It meant nothing though. Uri lifted his gun, the barrel pointing straight at Dean's head.

"Dean!"

…...

Sam came around the corner to see his Brother was about to die.

He called out his name in anguish. Green eyes darted to his. There was nothing Sam could do, he was to far away.

He wanted to close his eyes and look away. He didn't want to watch his brother die but he couldn't turn away. Dean had been there through everything with Sam. They had survived their Mother's death. Their Father mental break down. Hell Dean had even manger to pay for their education. Through Sam whole life there had been one constant thing and that was Dean. He had raised Sam to be the man he was today. If it wasn't for his big Brother, Sam wouldn't be Sam. He be less of a person, a broken person. He owe it to Dean. He had to face this dead on.

The gun shot rang out, echoing up the hall. The body hit the ground with a thud that made Sam shudder. The big man lay dead on the floor, blood pooling out of his wound. Sam couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're welcome Squirrel".

The gun-man was dead. Not Dean.

Crowley leaned in the doorway of an adjacent room, letting his gun fall back to his side. Sam smiled relieved to see his partner was not the traitor he thought he was and more importantly Dean was alive.

An blood curling scream filled the air. The dark hair cherub shoved the bed towards the open elevator doors. She lifted her gun firing at will. Her shots were missing most of the targets. Sam swore as the red-head girl gripped her side falling. Garth, Dean partner who was already ducked down to the floor crawled over to her trying to do what he could.

"Fuck." Crowley hissed. From his position he could shoot the either the woman or the patient in the bed. The lowered his gun towards the semi-conscious man in the bed. His finger curved around the trigger when Gabriel slammed into Crowley knocking the F.B.I agent to the ground.

"No!"

In the madness Meg had disappeared. The metal doors had closed and she was gone.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Crowley snarled giving the Doctor a black eye to go with his broken hand.

"I can't let you kill him." Gabe cowered miserably. " He's our Brother."

For the first time ever Crowley was surprised.

"Shit. I didn't see that one coming." Crowley conceded.

"Sam!"

Sam had been slowly making his away towards the scene. Hearing the urgency in his Brother voice, it was gut wrenching. Sam sprinted the last few meters.

It was like watching slow mo. Dean clutched his chest, blood running between his finger. He stumbled, falling to his knees.

"Dean!"


	8. Chapter 8

An. Oh my God it's done. Enjoy and pretty please review!

Eight

Bodies were scrambling every which way. Sam dodging through. He dropped down to his brother side. Sam grabbed hold of Dean pulling him awkwardly into his lap. He wasn't quite sure how he had reached his Brother so fast. The adrenalin was pumping through his system. Seconds later Castiel dropped down next to the Brothers. He shoved Sam's fingers off and then peeled away Dean's to see the wound.

"It's above the heart, he'll be fine. We need to get him down to theatre now though."

Dean gritted his teeth. "What about Charlie?"

Cas smiled reassuringly. "She's fine it's just a flesh wound. Garth has it under control."

He nodded biting down on his lip.

"We need to move him now." Castiel pressed.

Sam looked toward the elevator and swore.

Dean was more important then his job. He helped Cas lift him into a wheel chair.

Dean groaned.

"Don't be such a baby Dean." Sam teased.

Dean scowled at his Brother. He wasn't sure his attempt to lighten the mood was going to cut it.

"I've rang through. Jo's got your normal team ready to go in the other theatre. They'll meet you down there." Gabriel ran over from the nurses station to inform Castiel.

Dean reached out from his chair, snatching hold of Gabe's coat.

"Funny what you'll do for the ones you care about. Consequences be damned." Dean snarled before shoving the Doctors arm away.

"Dean I am sorry." Gabe looked genuine.

"So I am."

They all froze as the sound of the helicopter starting up echoed down.

Sam looked at Crowley briefly before turning to Dean.

"Come on lets get Dean down stairs before he starts whining."

"Bitch."

Sam smiled.

"Jerk."

…...

"They got away!"

"Moose it's fine." Crowley peeled off the white lab coat. He flung it onto the nearest chair in the waiting room. Sam had been pacing since the Doctors had disappeared with his Brother.

"It's not fine! They shot my Brother. They're killers and we let them fly off."

Crowley smiled at Sam.

"Samantha don't worry. Uncle Crowley has it all under control."

"What are you talking about?" Sam frowned at his partner. It was easy to see the shorter man was smug. If there was one thing Sam could spot is when the his partner had pulled off something sneaky. Crowley smoothed down his suit, plucking off invisible lint.

"What did you do?"

"I saved the day." Crowley sighed and gave Sam a look that screamed disappointment. Like he expected the younger man to have worked it out by now.

"How? In case you haven't noticed they flew off in a helicopter." Sam had officially lost his cool. The vain in his neck was bulging out much to Crowley's amusement.

"Well Samantha, while you were running up and down the halls like a three year old. One of us had to be smart. Clearly that wasn't going to be you or the redneck cop. So I took it upon myself to go for a little walk all the way up to the top floor and take in the view. The stars look particularly lovely tonight."

Sam stood there stunned. Slowly he began to piece the day together. Crowley had been to see Frank their technical genius. Sam was guessing but he had a feeling Crowley had borrowed one of his gadgets.

Crowley planted a bug on chopper.

Sam wanted to cheer but first he wanted to punch the man in the face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I when you think I am the mole?" Crowley sniffed dramatically. " I thought we were friends."

"I am sorry."

"No your not Moose." Crowley snorted.

"For what its worth I am sorry I doubt you." Sam said sincerely.

Crowley rolled the idea around before finally nodding his acceptances.

Castiel stuck his head around the door grinning ear to ear.

"Dean's awake."

…...

The chopper lowered to the ground and rolled slowly into the warehouse. Meg helped her shaking boss stand. She opened to door jumping out first then lean back in assisting him out. His smile was a grimace. At least they were free. Suddenly the lights were on, illuminating the room. They were surrounded.

" Freeze! F.B.I!"

…...

Black shiny shoes and an impeccable suit, Crowley looked like the poster child of the FBI. As far as they knew he was.

"Lucy." He smiled pleasantly as he entered the holding cell.

He tapped the bars as if to test the strength.

"Where have you been? Get me the hell out of here."

"See about that." He pulled a rolled piece of paper out of his jacket. He let it roll down to the floor, a smug grin on his face. "It's not part of my contract."

"You double crossing bastard."

"I think you all underestimate me. You the Moose. Silly really considering I am the one that saved the day and caught you." He paused for dramatic effect. "Now did any of you morons stop to consider who would get the keys to your Kingdom while your locked away in the bird cage? No you didn't, did you?" Crowley's eyes gleamed. "Don't worry the good guys haven't either, shhh." He put his fingers to his lips as if he had revealed an important secret.

"You can't do this. The others won't follow you." He hissed.

The shorter man faked a gasp.

"No? Then why is it they have happily excepted a change of management. Relished even."

"Lilith won't stand for it. She won't bow down for you."

"Then I might get the help of my best buddy Moose to eliminate her. Now that I help saved his Squirrel his like putty in my hands, he won't even question how I got the name of second in command from you."

"I will end you." He hissed through the bars.

" I'd like to see you try." He lifted his eyebrows giving them a little playful wriggle. "When will you people learn that I always come out on top. I get what I want, when I want. I am bloody Crowley."

" This means war." Lucifers eyes turned cold and hard.

"I'll see you in ten years." He paused grinning widely. "If you behave." With a wink Crowley was gone.

An. Finished!


End file.
